My Happy Ending
by safarigirl12
Summary: My first fanfic. What happens when Stephanie becomes the superhero?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not Mine. I am making no money, just filling up some free time.

This is my first fanfic... Be gentle!

"One dozen Boston Cremes, please." I told the counter girl at The Tasty Pastry. Hmmm, Lula's gonna be there. "Better make that two dozen." While the girl gave me an eye roll, I glanced around the shop. Well, that's weird. My Spidey sense is going off the charts. I looked out the window, and saw a man that could pass as a Merry Man crouched down in front of a green Honda civic, aiming a gun. Now, normal people might be shocked by this, I however was just curious. I guess I've been through this one too many times. I looked to see what he was setting his sights on, and that's when the panic set in.

Ranger was in his sights.

I realized that I couldn't call Ranger fast enough, and the guy hadn't noticed me watching him. I decided to get closer, and see if Ranger would "be aware of his surroundings" soon.

I crept up behind him, just in time to watch him take the safety off of his gun. I didn't think, I just jumped. I tackled the man, and screamed, "RANGER!" as loud as I could. I plastered myself to him, and struggled to get the gun. We started rolling around, and I heard a gun go off. I figured Ranger had come to the rescue, and sighed. Well, I tried to. That's when I realized I couldn't breathe too well. Probably the guy was just squeezing my lungs. Come on denial, don't fail me now!

I blinked, and the guy was off of me, and Ranger was kneeling beside me. Tank had the guy cuffed, and I knew Ranger was safe.

"Babe, please! Hang on! The ambulance is coming! Don't give up!" Ranger seemed scared. I reminded myself that Ranger doesn't do emotions, so it must be bad. Well, if I was dying, I wasn't dying without telling him what I feel! I didn't want any unfinished business following me into the afterlife. I'd make a horrible ghost!

"Ranger," I croaked out, "I love you. I'm in love with you. Have been for a long time. I guess it's okay to tell you now. I just wanted you to know that. I love you, Ranger." And with that, I let the darkness take over.

Ranger's POV

Beep, Beep, Beep… This was the cadence of my life now. My Babe, Stephanie was laying here in a hospital bed, because she saved me. She had just come out of surgery an hour ago, and was brought into ICU. There were so many wires coming out of her that I was afraid to touch her.

Bobby had come to the hospital to translate what the doctor said. He said it was touch and go for a while, and she still had a bunch of hurdles to overcome, but he was "cautiously optimistic".

My babe had a huge gathering in the waiting room. Half of Trenton P.D., everyone from Rangeman that was off duty, some FBI, CIA, and a few more alphabet soup agencies, Connie, Lula, Mooner, and about six more of her skips were all huddled around speaking in hushed tones, and praying for her.

Her family charged in about a half hour after they wheeled Stephanie back for surgery. Mrs. Plum started demanding answers from the nurse at the desk. I decided to make my presence known by clearing my throat. "Mrs. Plum, Stephanie is in surgery right now. She was shot in the chest, at point blank range."

It took all of my years of training to not break down when talking to Mrs. Plum. Her face crumpled, and it looked like she couldn't stand on her own anymore. I caught her, and brought her over to a bank of chairs.

"Why?" Mrs. Plum screamed. "Why couldn't the 'Burg be enough for her? I tried! Why couldn't she settle down when Joe asked her to marry him! No! She chooses to do a ridiculous job where she gets beat up, and shot, and hangs out with losers and thugs instead of marrying Morrelli and settling down!" she ranted.

"Ellen, SHUT UP!" Mr. Plum barked. "My baby girl is in there fighting for her life, and you have the nerve to criticize her choices! Look around! If YOU were in the hospital, would you have so many friends here to support you? Sure you'd have a few, but would they be here for you, or to get the latest gossip on why you were in here? My god woman! Grow up, and see what an amazing person you raised!"

I tried to find my blank face, but it was gone. Totally gone. I had never heard Mr. Plum say more than two words strung together, and now, he said what had been on my mind since I met Mrs. Plum. I quickly regained control when Mr. Plum turned to face me.

"I want to know who is responsible for this, and I want to know that whoever it is will suffer."

I squared my shoulders, and took a deep breath. "Sir, I'm afraid I'm responsible for this. Stephanie got shot protecting me. I am suffer-"

Mr. Plum cut me off. "You misunderstand me. I know she got shot protecting you, I was already told that. Who was the shooter? Is he in custody, or do I get a crack at him?"

"Sir, the man who shot your daughter was one of the FBI's most wanted. Stephanie took him out, and now, he is property of the feds. Your daughter is not only my hero, but our country will be safer because of her actions. If you want, I can have one of the agents over there fill you in on the suspect." I motioned to a few of the feds whispering in the corner.

"No, thanks. I was just hoping to get some 'face time' with the guy. Now, more importantly, are you going to get your head out of your ass, and start a relationship with my daughter when she wakes up?"

"Sir, I-"

"Stop with the 'Sir' crap! My name is Frank! Now you had better tell me that you plan on dating my daughter when she wakes up!"

"Si- um, Frank, as today should probably show you, my life doesn't lend itself to relationships. I sometimes deal with some pretty bad guys, and they could use her to get to me. I love your daughter, but I'm not good for her. It has to be this way."

"Let me tell you what I just heard. 'Blah, blah, blah, I'm a coward, blah, blah, blah!'"

Oh. My. God. I have killed people for saying less. Tank saw my dilemma, and stepped in. "Mr. and Mrs. Plum, Mrs. Mazur, why don't we go to the cafeteria? The doctor said it would be at least 4 hours before we know anything."

Frank gave me a stern look, and marched off with Steph's mom and grandma. Tank looked like he wanted to laugh, but decided against it. Instead, he went over to Lula, and whispered something to her. She just threw her arms around him, and he sat down and held her.

I guess I was on my own now. Mr. Plum had given me some things to think about. I knew the cop was out of the picture, but I didn't know he had proposed before he left. I guess they are truly done. Well, I admitted my feelings to my Babe's dad, how much harder could it be to tell her? She knows I love her, but I don't think she has a clue how much I care. She is everything to me. She's the reason I came home from some of my missions. Oh how I love her!

Come to think of it, whenever she is in trouble, I pull her closer. Okay, Manoso. Let's do this. I love my Babe, and I'm going to make her mine. Everybody thinks we're in a relationship anyway. Might as well reap the benefits. Now, all I have to do is get her to wake up.

Beep…beep…beep…beep

"Come on Babe. Wake up. I need you." I had been saying my mantra for about 20 minutes now. The nurse came in and said that Stephanie would be waking soon. I know it's selfish, but I wanted her to see me first when she woke up. I needed us to have that moment. Together.

Stephanie's POV

Beep…beep…beep…

Ugh. I feel like I've been hit by a truck! What's that noise?

"Come on Babe. Wake up. I need you."

Wow. That sounds like Ranger. Ranger doesn't need anyone, though. Couldn't be him.

"That's it, Babe! Open your eyes! Come on Mi Amor! I need to see your eyes when I tell you!"

Ranger wants to tell me something! I'm too curious not to open my eyes! Ungh! It's too hard. Maybe he can ESP it to me.

"Come on Babe! I have so much to tell you! Open those beautiful blue eyes for me!"

Now he's playing hardball! Fine!

"There you are! Babe, you had me so worried! The doctors said it was touch and go for a while, but everyone knew you'd be fine! Those doctors must have never met you! They didn't know how stubborn you can be!"

It looks like Ranger, but Ranger has never put that many words together at once. Maybe he has a twin.

"Babe."

Now it sounds like Ranger.

"Ranger?" I half croaked. "What happened?"

He made a confused face a split second before the blank one slammed down. "Babe, you were shot."

Well, that would explain the pain I felt. Oh. OH! I remember! The weird guy, Ranger - not aware of his surroundings, the tackle, and the gun going off. Me, telling Ranger I love him…

"Oh crap!" Ranger just kept looking at me. He was going to let me work through this. "I'm so sorry Ranger! I-"

"What could you possibly be sorry for?" Ranger asked, incredulous.

"I didn't mean to tell you! I'm so sorry! Pretend you didn't hear it! Please! Don't send me away again!"

"Babe, Stephanie, Querida." Ranger said softly. He bent down to kiss my lips gently. When he came back up, and looked at me, his blank mask was gone. He looked at me… tenderly. Now I was really confused. Maybe not too late to look into the twin theory.

"Babe, I don't have a twin! Where do you come up with this stuff? Stephanie, I will NEVER send you away again. I love you so much! I have waited forever to hear those words from you! You are my everything! Please tell me again! I need to hear it from you!"

I had to be dreaming still. Or dead. There is no way I heard what I think I heard. Maybe we should call a doctor in here. I got shot in the chest, but maybe there was still a way I got brain damaged.

Ranger chuckled. I must have said it out loud again.

"Yeah, Babe. Out loud. Now tell me what I want to hear." He growled.

"I love you, Ranger" I whispered, looking at my sheet.

I felt his fingers under my chin, pulling my face up to his. I finally looked into his face, and what I saw there took my breath away.

Ranger's eyes were swimming with tears.

"Carlos, Babe. For you, I'm Carlos." He whispered, resting his forehead on mine.

I brushed my tears away, and, hardly believing this was happening, I said the words that we both wanted me to utter for a very long time. "Carlos, I love you."

A/N: Should I go on, or stop here?


	2. Chapter 2

Still not mine…

Stephanie's POV

I must've dozed off sometime after that, because the next thing I knew, I had a penlight shining in my eye.

"Hello Ms. Plum, glad to see you back!" a man, I assumed to be my doctor, said. "So, do you want to know what all I did to patch you up, or do you want a recap?"

"Just the recap, please." I whispered.

"Okay!" The doctor clapped his hands together, and sat down at the foot of my bed. I think I liked this guy. "Well, Ms. Plum, you were shot at point blank range, as I'm sure you know. The bullet went straight through your chest, out your back, and imbedded itself into the car behind you. Made my job easier, because I didn't have to get a bullet out." He smiled at me. "When the bullet went in, it broke through a rib in the front, then it nicked your spleen, and traveled straight through, taking out two ribs from your back. Now, your spleen gave us a bit of trouble, and we had to remove it, but all in all, you should be fine. All you have to do now is rest. I gave you painkillers for your ribs. There's really nothing more I can do for them. I warn you, you're gong to be hurting for a while, but hey, it's better than the alternative."

He winked at me, and got up off the bed. Then he motioned to Carlos and said, "Ms. Plum, you have a 'keeper' there. He didn't leave your side once. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to do my rounds. I expect the staff will be moving you to a private room later today."

"Thank you, Sir." Carlos said. The doctor nodded and left.

"Well, that's a lot to take in." I sighed.

"Don't worry Babe," Carlos murmured, "Bobby can give you a recap whenever you want."

Just then, the door banged open. "Did I hear someone say my name?" Bobby boomed.

"Brown!" Carlos barked, "Take it easy man! This is a hospital!"

"Sorry, Boss. I just really wanted to see Bombshell." Bobby said, smiling at me. "How you doin' Darlin?" He drawled.

"I'm okay for now." I said, stretching. Not a good idea. Ouch! "Fine, maybe not 'okay', but the meds seem to be doing their job." I winced.

"It's so good to see you talking, Bombshell! You had us worried for a while." Bobby said, frowning.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all, but I couldn't handle the idea of Ranger being shot." I said. I didn't know if it was okay to call him 'Carlos' in front of his men. Then a thought occurred to me. "Who was that guy? Why did he want to hurt you, Carlos?" I asked. Nobody seemed upset about the name change, so I decided it was fine.

"Babe," Carlos said, "That man was Juan Lopez. Does that name mean anything to you?"

"No. Should it?" I asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Juan Lopez was on the FBI's most wanted list for gun smuggling, drugs, pretty much anything bad you can think of." Carlos took a deep breath. "The last time I was 'in the wind', it wasn't for a government job. I was tracking him." He rubbed his hands over his face tiredly, and then began again. "I figured, if I could get him, I would have enough money to ensure your security, and maybe we could have our 'someday'. I'm so sorry, Babe. This is all my fault." He said, and put his head in his hands.

"Ranger, Carlos, come here." I patted the bed next to me. I noticed somewhere during our conversation Bobby left. Carlos looked miserable and tired. "Come on, Carlos. I love you. Get up here, and get some sleep. I'm not mad. Hey, you got the guy didn't you? I guess that means our 'someday' can start now. I bet after you get some sleep, it won't seem so bad."

Carlos lifted his head, and he had a confused expression on his face. "Babe, I didn't get him. You did. The reward is yours."

"No I didn't." I argued. " When I blinked you had him cuffed on the curb. I just took him down." I really didn't want him getting out of our 'someday'.

"Babe!' Carlos chuckled, "There is no way I'm letting you go. We are together, and that's how it's going to be from now on. The only thing here you need to know is that you took Lopez down, so the reward is yours. We still have our someday."

"Well," I said, snuggling down into my covers, "As long as I have you, I guess the rest will sort itself out. Now. Come to bed!" I ordered.

"Babe." Carlos purred, and slid in next to me. He was so gentle, I didn't even feel the bed move.

I slowly made my way over to him, and rested my head on his shoulder. "Get some sleep. I love you Carlos." I whispered, and drifted off.

The next time I woke up, I heard the muffled voices of my family coming down the hall.

"Frank, of course that's her room! Nobody else's room has guards at the door! Mother! Stop grabbing the guards! They don't like it! Why me! Nobody else has mothers who torture guards!"

There was what sounded like a slight scuffle, then there was a knock on my door. I looked at Carlos for help, but he was doing his thinking about laughing look. Fine. I guess it was up to me. Maybe I can pretend to be asleep.

"Babe." Carlos whispered. "Come in!" He called out. Oh yeah. He was in so much trouble! He chuckled as my family burst into the room.

"Stephanie!" My mother came running to my bed, wringing her hands. "Are you alright? Do you need anything? Of course you do! What would you like? Pino's? Pineapple upside down cake? Pot roast? Turkey? Oh, you know what?" She said, wiping tears from her eyes, "I think I'll just bring it all, and you can have what you want."

Okay, so I have officially crossed over to the 'Twilight Zone'. What was wrong with my mom?

"Hello Pumpkin." My dad said, then nodded to Carlos still on the bed with me. "Good to see you there, son." He smiled at the both of us.

What is going on? When Morelli came over, the closest my dad ever got to talking to him was a few grunts. Now he's calling Carlos 'son'? What meds do they have me on?

Grandma came over to the bed, and waggled her eyebrows at me. "So you finally got with 'the package,' huh?"

Now I was doing my best fish impression, watching what had to be a drug induced hallucination.

"Stephanie," My mother continued, "Don't worry about Rex. Valerie already picked him up from your apartment. He's going to stay with Mary Alice for a while." Then she mumbled to herself, "Maybe now she'll be a hamster, instead of a horse."

Carlos just seemed to be enjoying my reaction to the whole thing when finally I had enough.

"What is going on here?" I bellowed. " Aren't you going to tell me what a screw-up I am, mom? Daddy, why are you nice to Carlos? And Grandma! Stop eyeballing my man's package!" I figured I had to say something to Grandma, but really, she wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. She just probably wanted to be included.

My mother started boo-hoo crying at that point. Not the few tears sliding down your face kind. No, she did the whole scrunched up ugly face crying. She started wailing, "I'm so sorry! I've failed! I'm a horrible mother! Oh Stephanie! I love you! Please! Forgive me!" She kept doing that, and I couldn't get a word in. Finally, my dad came to my rescue.

"Ellen! Your daughter is trying to talk to you, but you won't let her get a word in! Now are you going to be quiet, or do I need to get this fine man next to our daughter to stun you?"

Carlos's eyes widened at that, and he flashed a look at me, probably to see if I was okay with that. Surprisingly, I wasn't.

My mom quieted down after that. I think she was a little shocked at Daddy's outburst. I know I was. I took a few breaths, and then started.

"Mom, I know you love me. I just know my life isn't the one you want for me. I tried to do it your way with Dickie, but you saw how that ended. I sometimes think Dickie did what he did because I stopped being the girl he fell in love with. I gave that girl up to be the 'burg housewife. It just wasn't right for me. I decided then to never try to be anyone else but who I am. I know it's not what you want, and I'm sorry for that. It's what I want."

My dad snorted, and said "Dickie did what he did because he was an ass."

My mom cut her eyes at Daddy, and then sniffled a little. "I'm sorry Stephanie, if I ever made you feel like I loved you less for being who you are. You are my daughter, and I always want the best for you. If you choose to have children one day, you'll understand what that feels like. Having said that; I want you to understand that you are my child no matter how old you get, and I'm always going to worry about you. I think that's why I criticize so much. I'm scared that something could happen to you. I will try to back off, and give you some room to do what you want, but don't hold it against me if I forget my way sometimes."

Now I was crying. I couldn't do the boo-hoo kind though. That would hurt too much. Carlos held me, and made nice shushing noises in my ear. He spoke quietly in Spanish to me as well.

Finally, I composed myself, and said, "I love you too Mom."

"Well this has gotten a little too touchy feely for me." Daddy said.

"Oh no!" I retorted. "You're not getting out of here that easily! What's going on with you and Carlos?" I demanded.

"Shit." My dad mumbled. "Awe come on, Pumpkin! You don't really want to go there!"

"Daddy!" I said, my voice rising.

"Fine!" He barked. "I just told him to get his head out of his ass, and 'man up'!"

Oh. My. God. My Daddy is going to die in some third world jungle.

Carlos chuckled. "Easy, Babe. He was right. I did need to pull my head out of my ass. I love you, and so does he. He just wanted you to be happy."

My dad got up, and leaned over the bed, glaring at Carlos. "That's my little girl in your arms. You may be a mercenary, a bounty hunting hot shot, and a general bad ass, but you'd better hope you never hurt her. If you do, you'll be dealing with me."

"Frank, if I hurt her, I will let you have what's left of me, after she's finished." Carlos said, looking my dad in the eye.

"See that you do." My dad said, walking back to his chair with a little swagger in his step.

"Frank?" Grandma Mazur piped up.

"What Edna?" My dad asked tiredly.

"Can I have a piece of him, too?" She asked, and I think she was batting her eyelashes.

"Oh God!" Carlos moaned.

"You know what you crazy old bat? I think that's a fine idea!" My dad's face broke into a wicked smile.

"I know just the part I want!" Grandma cackled.

For the first time ever, I saw Carlos make the "eeew face".

"You okay there son?" Daddy laughed "You're looking a little green."

"I'm fine, Frank. I love your daughter, and I can't wait to start our life together." Carlos said smoothly. I could tell he was a little grossed out still.

"Very good. Well, I can tell you two are tired, so we'll go now." Daddy said, looking to Mom and Grandma.

Mom busied herself, getting her purse, and tucking us in. I can't believe how tired I was, just from laying there.

"Night, Mom." I yawned.

She bent over, and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Stephanie. Tomorrow, I'll cook up a bunch of your favorites before I come to see you, okay? Oh! I'll pick up some donuts from Tasty Pastry on my way in. I'll stop for tasty cakes, too. These hospitals don't have anything, so I'll have to stock you up on all the essentials." She kept mumbling about food as she walked out the door.

"Night, Pumpkin. Get some rest. I want you healed up soon. Love you." My dad herded my grandma out the door.

"Good Night you two! Stephanie, squeeze the package for me!" Grandma called over her shoulder. Binkie coughed right then, so I'm not sure if he was muffling a laugh, or just got grabbed again.

"Good night, Babe" Carlos said, as he kissed the top of my head. "I love you."

"Good night, Carlos," I whispered, snuggling closer. "I love you, too. Forever."

And just like that, we drifted off into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Still not mine, still making no money, still filling up free time.

Okay all, I've decided to make this story short and sweet. I'm just gonna tie up any and all loose ends that I can think of. Anything you all need to have cleared up? Let me know, and I'll try my best!

Stephanie's POV

"Girl!" Lula said through her mouthful of donut, "That man can do things to me that I've never even thought of! I can think of some crazy shit, too!"

I had been laying here, listening to Lula recount her reconciliation with Tank for the last few hours. I think I threw up a little when she described in detail what "Tankie's been hidin' in his cargos".

Lula had been visiting me daily here in the hospital. Suspiciously, she seems to come right after my mom brings in my daily truckload of food.

I swear! I have no idea why my mom thought I could eat a whole pot roast, roasted chicken, and lasagna with all the trimmings in 24 hours. Well, at least I have Lula and the Merry Men here to help me. Carlos even had a bite of chicken breast the first day.

I have been here in the hospital for five days, but if all goes well, I'll be out of here soon. Carlos asked me if I wouldn't mind recuperating at his apartment at Haywood. I happily agreed. I know we want to be together, but I think we still have a lot of the 'finer details' to go through. I hope we can get through them all while I stay there.

The doctor said I couldn't be released to my apartment because nobody would be there. I still need someone with me to help me with things like showering, and getting to the bathroom. Plus, I really don't want to cook.

My mom volunteered her house, but Carlos pointed out that the bathroom was on the second floor. He said that was a lot of steps for me to handle with broken ribs.

So once I get sprung out of here, I get to go to Rangeman.

"Girl! Are you even listening to me?" Lula humphed. " I bet you ain't even hearing what I'm sayin'"

"I'm sorry, I guess I zoned out there for a minute."

"Hunh. I bet you was thinking' about all that bat-lovin' you'll be getting' now. You moving in with Batman and all."

"Lula, I'm not moving in! I'm just not allowed to be alone yet. We haven't even started talking about that stuff yet."

"What stuff?" Lester sauntered in, and gave me a big wet kiss on the cheek. "Hey Beautiful! How you feelin' today?"

"Eeew, Lester! I don't want any of your body fluids!" I said, as I wiped off his slobber. "Lord knows where you've been! You've taken two of my nurses out so far this week!"

"I don't know what to say, Beautiful." He flashed a smile at me. "You must be immune to my manly charms. Luckily, it doesn't seem to be contagious!" He laughed.

"You are so full of yourself!" I giggled. "Now, where is my man?"

"Your man, huh?" Lester raised an eyebrow. "I like it! Maybe I should have Ella embroider 'Bomber's Man' on his uniforms." He mused.

"Do it, and I'll have her sew all of your neck holes shut, Primo." Carlos said, leaning against the door frame. He flashed me a 200-watt smile, and came to my bedside, twining his fingers in mine.

"Well, looks to me like those two are gonna combust." Lula said, getting up. "Come on Lester, lets get a safe distance away before it's too late." She snickered.

Lester offered her his arm, and out they went. I think they were laughing, but I didn't care. I had my man.

"I just finished talking to the Doctor, Babe. You'll be free to go in about an hour. The doc just has to sign the release papers, and give Bobby a quick run through on your care, and then" He lowered his voice and smiled, "you're mine, Babe."

My eyes rolled back in my head just a little with that statement.

"Babe." Carlos chuckled. He knew exactly what he was doing. That would normally be okay, but right now, I was in no shape to 'be his'.

I tried to play it off. "Carlos, I'm already yours. I have been for a long time. All you had to do was stake your claim."

"Good to know, Babe." He smiled at me.

I don't think I've ever seen Carlos smile as much as I have this week, which is ironic in a way. I mean we've been spending the week in the hospital because I was shot. See what I mean? Ironic.

Carlos's phone rang, breaking up our happy moment.

"Yo." Carlos barked into the phone. "Lo siento, Ella." He said, looking a little sheepish. I guess that isn't how he answers the phone for her. "Do you need anything?" He asked. I wonder what's up. "No, Ella, no problem. I'm sure we will be fine. You did? Why?" He whined. I know it's hard to believe, but I heard it! Carlos, Ranger the bad ass whined! "Fine. Well, it'll be interesting." He slid his gaze to me. He looked a little shell shocked. "Okay, Ella. Let me know when your flight is. I'll have them send a car for you." And then he flipped his phone shut. I guess she doesn't get a goodbye, either. I think I heard him mumble "Shit", but I doubt it. Carlos isn't a mumbler.

"Well Babe, are you ready to go home, or do you want a shower here first?" He asked.

"Are you serious? Hospital soap or Bulgari? Is there even a question? I'll shower at your apartment." I said shaking my head. "Is Ella okay? It sounded like there was a problem." I asked, just being a little bit nosy.

Carlos let out a little puff of air which equals a huge sigh in Ranger language. "Ella has to go to Miami to help her sister out. It seems she had her appendix out, and needs some help for a few days."

"Oh. Well, do I need to call my mom, and stay at my parents' house?" _Please say no, please say no! _I chanted in my head.

Carlos laughed. "No, Babe, You can still recuperate at my apartment. Ella has made arrangements for your care."

"Oh please don't tell me I'm going to have to subject myself to Merry Man cooking!" I whimpered. "I don't want to be back here!"

"Babe! Do you really think Ella would do that to you? Do you think I'd allow it? Now stop worrying! You're almost out of here. Do you want me to help you get dressed?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. He was changing the subject again. I decided to let it go for now. "Sure, can you get the sweats out of my bag?"

He nodded, and went to my bag, pulling out my sweats, a t-shirt, a g-string, and a matching bra. What? I'm a burg girl. I have standards!

He helped me out of my hospital gown, and held me steady so I could get dressed. When I was finished, he kissed my forehead and laid me back into the bed.

"So, are you ready to learn what a rich woman you are now?" Carlos asked.

"Oh yeah," I snorted "Rich and Stephanie Plum don't exactly fit in the same sentence! I just hope I have enough to get me through till I'm well enough to go after skips."

Carlos looked me in the eyes, and said "Rich and Stephanie Plum definitely belong in the same sentence now. You got Lopez, remember?"

"No, WE got Lopez. Not me." I started to get my hackles up.

"Easy, Babe. The FBI paid Rangeman what they believed to be our share. I just wanted to tell you what your share is."

"Oh, well I guess that's okay then." I said, snuggling to him as he climbed in with me.

"Babe, the FBI took the taxes and stuff out of your share, and wired the rest to your bank account this morning. You came out with a little over seven million dollars."

"I don't think I heard you correctly, can you please repeat that?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Babe, right now, your bank account has just over seen million dollars in it." Carlos said, smiling.

Well, thank goodness my monitors were taken off earlier, or it would sound like some casino in Atlantic City with all the bells ringing!

"Babe, say something!" Carlos urged.

"I'm fine… just surprised." I smiled at him. I think it looked more like a grimace, though. "Just think of all the shoes I can get now!" I joked.

"Now you're getting it!" Carlos grinned. "Proud of you, Babe."

"Are we ready to go?" Bobby burst into my room with a wheelchair. He motioned to the chair, "Your chariot awaits, milady."

I beamed up at him. "Thank you, kind sir!" Carlos helped me off the bed, and got me situated in the wheelchair.

"Hey, Ranger-" Bobby said hesitantly, "Are we still taking her to Haywood?"

"Of course." Carlos replied. "I almost lost her. There's nowhere else I'd want her to be." He brushed a curl from my face, and kissed me.

"But!" Bobby started.

"Brown!" Carlos barked. "My Babe is coming to my apartment, and that's final."

Bobby must've lost his mind, because as we got on the elevator, he blew out a breath and mumbled, "Your funeral, boss."

I was a little hurt by this. Everyone had been telling me how right Carlos and I were for each other. Bobby apparently had his reservations.

I must've been frowning, because Carlos squatted down next to me, glared at Bobby, and said, "It's not anything against you, Babe. Do you remember the phone call from Ella?"

"Yeah, she's got to go out of town. What does that have to do with me? I thought you said she had other arrangements." I recalled, looking back and forth between the two of them. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. The men looked like they were having some sort of ESP conversation. Bobby went behind me and started wheeling me out to the lobby.

"Babe," Carlos began hesitantly, "Ella did get help. She called my mom in."

"Oh. Well, that's okay. She seemed nice when I met her after Scrog." I didn't understand Carlos's apprehension.

"You met Mama?" Carlos seemed flabbergasted."

"Well, yeah. She was at the hospital when you were shot. Don't you remember?"

"I remember seeing her, I just don't remember her seeing you." He loaded me up into the explorer, trying not to jar me.

"Yeah. She thanked me for helping with Julie, and even gave me change for the vending machine. I needed a tastycake." I shrugged.

The two men were frozen with shock.

"What?" I was exasperated now.

"Mama doesn't like anyone!" Bobby explained. "Sounds like she liked you!" He laughed.

"Just get in the car and drive, Brown." Carlos snapped.

And just like that, the two men were in their zones, and I was alone with my thoughts. Mama Manoso didn't seem so bad to me. Maybe I could get her to tell me about Carlos's childhood. Oohh! This is gonna be good!

A/N: So, should Mama be nice, or a nightmare? Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everybody! I'm back again! I can't tell you how much I have loved your responses to my little story! Thank you so much, and keep 'em coming!

As always, the characters are property of Janet Evanovich.

Here we go!

RANGER'S POV

On the way to Haywood, I let Stephanie think I was in my zone. I was actually trying to figure out how to get my Babe through this unscathed.

Mama has brought every single one of my men to tears. Hell, Tank was rocking in the corner, hugging his knees to his chest the first time he met Mama. She's legendary. One time, I'm pretty sure she made Cal wet himself. I think half of my men fear me because they don't want me to tell my mom on them!

Way too soon, Bobby pulled into the garage at Rangeman.

Of course, we had a huge bunch of the guys waiting for us. They had balloons, flowers, and donuts. I had to smile, seeing how much my men loved my Babe. Before she got here, we were just a unit of men. She made us a family. I wonder if she'll ever know what she's done for us.

"Okay you two, it's time to face the music!" Bobby jumped out of the car. He was almost clapping, he was so excited. We'll see how excited he is when he goes on an extended trip to Swaziland without a passport. Jackass.

I put on my brave face, and took a minute to center myself. "Come on Babe. It looks like everybody not on duty is here to welcome you." I held my hand out for her to take.

"Awe you guys! Thank you so much for the welcome! You guys know just how to make a girl feel good!" I glared at Lester so he wouldn't comment. He looked disappointed. Ass.

"Dios Mio! Give the girl some room!" My mom elbowed her way through the well wishers. "Stephanie, sweetie! It's so good to see you again!" Mama cried, and grabbed Steph's free hand and wrapped it in both of hers.

Silence. Total silence enveloped the parking garage. My men were standing there, gaping at the scene. These men have seen things that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy, and not batted an eye. My mother had just rendered my entire staff stunned stupid. Self included.

"Good Lord, Carlos! What is your problem? Take the girl upstairs before she drops!" My mother smacked me in the head, and motioned toward the elevator.

"Yes, Mama" I said, still stunned. I shuffled a giggling Stephanie into the elevator, and rubbing my head, I pressed the button for seven.

"See Carlos," Stephanie laughed, "She likes me! I guess the jury's still out for you, though!"

"You watch and see, Babe. I'm the apple of her eye." I said confidently as I led her into the apartment.

"Yeah," She snorted, "that head slap said nothing but love!"

"Come on, Babe. Let's get you into that shower." I pulled her toward the living room. If nothing else, I can turn her on, and make her forget about Mama that way, right?

"Nice diversion tactic, Carlos! You know I'm not cleared for anything strenuous, right?"

"I know, Babe. You'd better get a lot of bed rest, though. Once your cleared, that bed will be used for better things." I said, lowering my voice. She calls that my 'sexy voice' when she doesn't know that I hear.

I heard the elevator ding, and I knew only one person would have the cajones to come up to my apartment.

"Hola Mija!" Mama bustled in. "What are you still doing up? Isn't Carlito putting you to bed?" She glared at me. "Carlos, I set you up on a apartment on four. I don't want there to be any talk about your virtue being compromised. No need to thank me! I'm looking out for both of your best interests. Did you need anything else?" She beamed up at me.

"Um, Mrs. Manoso- Carlos was just about to help me take a shower." Steph said quietly.

"Dios! I'm not Mrs. Manoso to you, Mija." Mama laughed. "Please. Call me Mama!" She said, playing with my Babe's curls. "Carlos would be too embarrassed to get in the shower with you! After what happened the last time he was naked with someone who wasn't his wife," She rolled her eyes, and crossed herself, "he swore never to do that again! I'd hate to put him into that kind of temptation!"

What the hell was she talking about? I'm pretty sure my face mirrored Stephanie's at this point. Utterly confused.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Carlito!" Mama soothed. "Stephanie has met Julie! She knows that you did the honorable thing! Nothing to be upset about!"

Stephanie tried to keep a straight face, but I'm pretty sure she was amused. Did my mother honestly think I hadn't slept with anyone since I got Rachel pregnant? What the hell?

"Don't worry about Stephanie! I brought my bathing suit so I can shower with her." Mama straightened up to her full 5'1" height, and then proceeded to kick me out of my own apartment.

"Now! You go downstairs, and do whatever it is you do, and let me take care of this precious girl!" She ordered.

I chanced a glance at Stephanie, and she finally looked a little scared.

Mama started pushing me towards the door. "GO!" She barked. "I can handle this! Get out of here!"

The door slammed in my face. I'm pretty sure I'm going to have to give whoever is on monitor duty an all expenses paid trip to Hawaii, just so I know this doesn't end up on You Tube. I'd better get down there ASAP!

Stephanie's POV

Mama slammed the door, and rested her back against it. She locked eyes with me, and put her finger in front of her lips, making the 'quiet' sign. I nodded. After a few seconds, she burst into laughter. I guess the coast was clear.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Mija, that was just too good to pass up! Don't worry, I'll call Carlos up in a few minutes and have him help you in the shower." She said in between giggles.

If I didn't like her before, I would now! "I love you!" I squealed. "Can you do that again? That was awesome!"

"Oh, Mija! By the time I'm done here, Carlito won't know which way is up!" She sniffed, and wiped her eyes. "You are so good for my boy. I'm so glad he got his head out of his ass and snatched you up!"

"I'm glad, too. But, how did you know we got together?"

"Oh Mija, I have spies everywhere." She laughed.

I decided not to doubt her on that.

I guess I must've looked tired then, because Mama got on her phone, and I could tell she was calling Carlos by the way her posture changed. She looked over at me and winked.

"Carlos! Get your butt back up here!" She ordered. "Your girl is too shy to shower with me, and she said she'd be okay with you in the shower. I explained to her that you might be embarrassed, but she said she'd be more comfortable with you. I guess she just needs to be with someone she knows better. If you want, I could sit in the bathroom with you- Oh please! Nothing I haven't seen before!" She rolled her eyes, and stifled a giggle. "Don't 'Mama' me! The next baby you have will be in wedlock, and it WILL be with this darling girl here. You know what! Just get up here! Your girl is tired." With that, she hung up the phone, and squealed with laughter.

"Okay Mija, he's on his way up, so I'll get ready to go."

Carlos burst into the apartment then. I guess he ran up the stairs.

"Carlos, your Stephanie says she'll be okay with you staying up here with her. Are you okay with it? Do you want me to bring a change of sheets for the couch?" She asked so innocently, if I didn't know better, I'd be fooled.

"I think we'll be fine, Mama." Carlos answered. I think he blushed.

"Okay, then," She said hesitantly. "I'm trusting you, Carlos. No grandbabies out of wedlock again."

"Don't worry, we'll be good! I said, and winked at her from behind Carlos.

"Fine, I'll go." Mama walked out the door, spun around, and leveled Carlos with a look. "No babies out of wedlock!" She boomed, and slammed the door.

Carlos let out a breath, and turned to face me. "I'm sorry, Babe. Was it really bad?"

I snickered, "It was fine for me, Carlos. I really like her. I am a little worried about 'compromising your virtue', though." I snickered, then winced. I guess the pain meds were wearing off.

"Time for your meds." Carlos said, and got me my pills and a bottle of water. "Take these now, and they should kick in when your shower is over. If they kick in sooner, don't worry, I'll be there."

I took my pills, and Carlos led me to the bathroom. He slowly, carefully undressed me. I only hissed and whimpered a few times. Then he covered my bandages with plastic, and turned on the water. He quickly got himself undressed, adjusted the water temperature, and motioned me inside.

I love his shower. It was heaven in there. If only I felt better! Carlos was all business. He carefully soaped me up, and gently rinsed me off. He pulled out my brand of shampoo, and lathered my hair. I love having my hair washed, and let me tell you, Carlos is a fantastic hair washer! I moaned a little, until Carlos silenced me with a look and a "Babe!".

I guess this was harder on his virtue than I thought. I smiled at that.

Too soon, the shower was over, and he toweled me off. He slid one of his Rangeman t-shirts on me, along with some panties, and tucked me into bed.

"Sweet dreams, Babe. I love you." He whispered as he brushed his lips against mine.

"I love you too, Carlos." I said as I drifted off into blissful, painless sleep.

A/N: So all, I'm sorry this chapter was shorter, but I thought this was a good stopping point. Next chapter, we'll have "The talk" where they sort out all of the particulars. Any suggestions? Let me know! Oh! Mija (Me-ha) is Spanish for my daughter according to google, if you were wondering.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! Welcome back to my little story! Your responses have been amazing! I just can't tell you how nice it's been to read your reviews! You all rock my socks!

Brownie points to StupidForPlum for letting me know that Mija is a contraction of Mi and Hija!

Okay, I guess it's story time now!

Disclaimer: Still not mine, still wasting all of my free time….

Stephanie's POV

"Are you sure you want to leave me alone with them?" I whined, "You know I'm injured, right?"

"Babe," Carlos chuckled, and bent down to kiss me, "you'll be fine! What's the big deal? It's just your family!"

"It's not just my family, though!" I huffed as much as I could with achy ribs, "It's my family meeting YOUR mom!" I whined. There was no way he was getting out of this meeting. "You know they'll have the hall rented, and the cake picked out before we have time to stop them!"

Carlos's eyes widened at that.

"Now you see the problem! We need to both be here, and maybe we'll have a chance to not be steamrolled into the life they want for us."

"What do YOU want for us?" Carlos asked, his eyes sincere. He sat on the bed next to me, and brushed away a curl, looking into my eyes.

My throat got tight. I guess it was time for "the talk". Oh please don't let me mess this up! I swallowed, "What do you want? I don't know what you want, so how am I supposed to answer that?" I asked, stalling for time, and hoping to get some direction from him.

His eyes softened. "Babe, whatever you want is what I want. If you want to go back to living at your own place after this and do the dating thing- then that's what we'll do." He smiled. "You've got plenty of money now, do you want to travel for a while? That's fine too. I'll leave Tank in charge." He shrugged. "If you want to move in and start really living together, we can do that." He paused, and took a deep breath. "If you want marriage, say the word. I've had your rings here in my safe for over a year. If you want to find a bat cave that we can share together-"

I let out what can only be classified as a squeak at that point. I was on overload. Did he just say he had 'my rings' here? Mr. 'My love doesn't come with a ring, but a condom might be handy'? I was in total shock. My hands started shaking.

"Do you have hives yet?" Carlos smiled, but he looked a little nervous.

I finally found my voice. "A-Are you sure, Carlos? Am I really what you want f-forever? Just as I am? I love you so much, I don't want to trap you into anything you don't want."

"Babe, you're what I want. Forever. You are my best friend. You're the most amazing person I've ever met, and for some reason, even after all the stupid things I've said to you - you love me too. I'm going to do my very best not to mess this up." He looked into my eyes for a long time, just holding my hand. "Stephanie. Babe. I love you. I'm going to love you forever no matter what you want."

OH! I was supposed to answer! I think I was still in a bit of shock.

"Carlos, I love you. I want forever with you. I didn't let myself think about marriage because you said you didn't do things like marriage and kids. It never even occurred to me that you didn't mean it."

"I meant it at the time, Babe." He said softly. "I was still going 'in the wind' quite a bit, and I didn't want to tie you down." He gripped my hand a little tighter. "I've always known you were meant to fly."

I couldn't control the tears now. Oh how I love this man.

"I want everything." I said, my words no more than a whisper.

Carlos's face lit up like I'd just given him the world. He swooped in and kissed me. His kiss was amazing! It was a kiss of triumph! It was the best kiss we'd ever shared. He broke away laughing. I'd never seen him like this! Laughter bubbled up from me. It was such a joyful moment.

"Babe, I know it's been said before, but you've just made me the happiest man on earth!" Carlos exclaimed, and then went in for another kiss. Eventually, he kissed a trail from my lips to my earlobe, taking a detour around my neck. He nuzzled my hair, and then kissed the top of my head. "Wait here, Babe. I have something for you."

He slid off the bed, and went into the closet. I could hear him getting into his safe. He came back to the bed, but didn't sit next to me. Instead, he knelt down next to me, on one knee.

I must've looked like a mess. Tears streaking my face, a red stuffed up nose from crying, and I can't even tell you what my hair was doing. Carlos looked at me like I was the most precious thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Stephanie, my Babe, I have loved you for so long. You have been my friend, my lover, and my partner. Will you marry me? I promise to love you, protect you, and help you to fly forever."

"Yes, Carlos! I'm yours!" I choked out through all of the tears.

He took a blue box out of his pocket, and opened it. Oh. My. God! I'm pretty sure satellites could see this thing from space! It was a diamond and sapphire ring. It was so pretty! The center stone was a cushion cut at least 3 carat diamond, with sapphires on either side. It was set in platinum. I had never even imagined anything this beautiful could be meant for me.

Carlos was watching me intently for my reaction. I smiled through my tears, and said, "It's beautiful, Carlos."

Carlos explained to me that he knew he had no claim to me, but he would let himself dream of 'someday' sometimes. That's why he bought the rings. My wedding ring is in the safe still. He said he knew he didn't deserve me, but he liked to pretend that some day he'd be good enough for me. I just smacked him in the head like Mama showed me, and told him he was wonderful, and I loved him, and I couldn't think of a better man.

We stayed in bed for a long time, just kissing, and cuddling. It was such a sweet moment. It felt totally surreal. This really couldn't be my life. It was just too good to belong to me.

Carlos rolled over and sighed. "Time to get up Babe." He smirked. "The in-laws will be here soon."

A thought occurred to me. "Carlos?" I said hesitantly. "Carlos, can we maybe do this a little differently?" I asked.

"What do you mean, Babe?" He furrowed his brow.

"Well, when my family gets here, they're going to see my ring, and then we're back to them taking over, and nothing being the way we want it." I said, hoping he understood my train of thought.

"What do you suggest, then?"

"Well, I was thinking that we don't tell anyone yet. What if we waited until I heal and then had a huge party celebrating the capture, and had a surprise wedding? That way it would be just what we want, and nobody else would be throwing in their two cents in!"

"I like the way you think, Babe!" Carlos gave me a big kiss. "Sounds like a great plan, although I will miss seeing the ring on your finger." He said, slipping my ring off. I saw that there was an inscription inside.

"What does it say?" I asked, reaching for it. He gave it to me, and it took my breath away. The inside was more beautiful than the outside, just like Carlos. The inscription said _You are my Batcave_. I looked at him, and the waterworks started again.

"Babe, you can't start crying now! Your parents will be here any minute!

Well, that snapped me back into the moment, and I quickly got myself under control.

Carlos put my ring back in the safe, and helped me tame my hair a bit. Too soon, the phone rang. Cal informed us that my family was on their way up. God help us!

We had put off seeing any visitors for a week so that I could sleep and just get better. Now, my week of peace was up.

My mom had called me every day to check on me. She kept offering food, but I explained that Carlos's mom was here, taking care of Rangeman, and so she'd been cooking for me. Mom seemed a little put out by this, but she was a real trooper, and let it be. I'm pretty sure Daddy was there, making sure she was good when she talked to me on the phone.

Carlos must've heard the elevator ding because he went into the living room and opened the door for my family before they could knock.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Plum. Mrs. Mazur, it's um," he cleared his throat, "nice to see you again. Stephanie is just around the corner in the bedroom." He finished quickly.

When my family made it into the bedroom, I could see why Carlos had a little problem speaking to Grandma. She was wearing thigh high pleather boots, fishnet stockings, and a short miniskirt that made her chicken legs look more than a little scary. She topped it off with a lace corset. Hmmm. The cups were empty, and there were bumps near her belly which is where I guess her breasts were.

"I swear to you, Stephanie! I had no idea this was under her trench coat!" My mom wailed.

"Oh Ellen! Get over yourself! This place is crawling with hot men! I'm gonna snatch one up in this outfit!" She cackled so hard, she bent over grabbing her stomach just as Carlos was walking in behind her. I guess her skirt was too short, because he turned green all the sudden, and it looked like he had to grab the wall to brace himself.

He recovered, though I'm pretty sure nothing will take that image away from his subconscious.

"Can I get you all anything to drink?" He asked.

"No, no. We're fine." Mom said, syrupy sweet. Oh no! Here it comes, I bet. "So, have you two made any plans for when Stephanie gets better?" She asked a little too innocently.

Carlos's eyes narrowed slightly. He was on to her!

"Well, the doctor says it should be another month before I'll be on regular duty, but I get to go back to light duty next week." I said, trying to shift the topic to work related stuff.

"You're going back to work?" Mom asked. "So soon?"

"Don't worry Mrs. Plum." Carlos interjected before she got herself wound up again. "Stephanie will be doing computer searches for Rangeman while she's on light duty. Nothing in the field." He tried to placate her.

"No, that's not what I meant!" She said, turning to me. "Stephanie, you have a ton of money now, you don't have to work!"

Hmm. Well, I hadn't really thought about that much. I still want to work, though.

"Mom, for now, I want to work. When and if that changes, I'll stop working, and do what I want to do." I said.

"Okay," Mom huffed. "So you're going to work. Any _other_ plans?" She asked, looking from Carlos to me and back again.

Did she think she was subtle? You've got to be kidding me!

Just then, as if she was summoned, Mama cruised into the room.

"Yes, Carlos. Have you finally wised up and asked this girl to be your wife? She asked bluntly.

_We're being ambushed! _I thought

"Nobody's ambushing you, Mija." Mama cooed.

I guess I said that out loud.

"We just want you to be happy." My mom joined in. "If we left it up to you two, we might never get grandbabies." She sulked.

"You already have three!" I shot back at my mom. "And you Mama, were just bragging that you have 14 grandchildren!" Yeeeesh!

"I want a grandson, dammit!" My father boomed.

I think he even stomped a little. "Come on Pumpkin! Just one little boy, please! Just for me!" He pleaded.

I looked over to Carlos, and he looked like he was trying not to laugh. Some help he was.

I took as deep of a breath as I could without hurting myself, and tried the diplomatic approach.

"Everybody! Back off! Carlos and I are going to do what we want to do, when we want to do it!" Oh yeah, now I was on a roll! "We will have whatever kind of relationship we want! Whether that's living together," That got a gasp from my mom. "Living separately," That got a gasp from his mom. "Or getting married!" That calmed both moms down.

Carlos smiled, came over to me, took my hand and kissed it. "Proud of you, Babe." He whispered.

I got lost gazing into Carlos's eyes. When I became aware of my surroundings, I realized that Carlos's mom was sizing up my family. Oh no! This could be very bad!

A/N: Okay all, this chapter gave me a lot of problems, but after deleting it and rewriting it three times, I decided that this is the way it was going to go. Should Mama and Stephanie's family get along?

Hmmm. I guess you'll just have to wait and see! **Please review this chapter! **I'm just feeling a little insecure about it! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Still not mine. Still making no money.**

Ranger's POV

"Proud of you, Babe." I gazed into Stephanie's eyes. Dios! She just totally handled both of our moms! Not something for the faint of heart, I tell you!

Stephanie held my eyes with hers, and I was helpless to look away. Suddenly, she glanced around the room, and stiffened.

I glanced around, and saw what she was looking at.

Have you ever watched the nature shows where two predators start eyeing each other, and posturing for dominance? That's what was going down in my bedroom.

Mama had squared her shoulders, and was staring down Mr. Plum. She had spotted the actual alpha in the family. I had overlooked him because of his silence, but Mama knew he was the power.

Mr. Plum, on the other hand, leaned against the wall, crossed his arms, and stared right back. This could be bad! Mama can make anyone cower!

"Mrs. Manoso," Mr. Plum pushed himself off the wall, embracing his inner John Wayne, "my name is Frank, and this is my wife, Ellen. The crazy woman over there is my mother in law, Edna." He held his hand out to shake.

I held my breath, so did Stephanie.

My mother put her hands on her hips and strutted over to Mr. Plum- I mean Frank, stopping short right in front of him. She cocked her head to the side, and said, "Frank, if my boy over there gives you a grandson," she leaned into him, "it will only be AFTER we get these two knuckleheads married. There will be no more babies out of wedlock." She glared at me. "I'm going to need to know I can count on you to get the job done. Do I have your support?"

"Mrs. Manoso," Frank smiled, "You've got yourself an ally."

Mama shook his hand.

I think I'd have felt a little scared, but since Stephanie and I were already engaged, I just decided to let them have their "mission".

There were greetings all around, and Mama even complimented Mrs. Mazur on her "outfit". Things simmered down, and soon, they were chatting like old friends.

"You know Frank," Mama said, "Carlos has three brothers, and only one sister. Your chances are pretty good that he'll give you a boy."

Now is sounded like they were getting a little too personal, so I decided to get the heat off of Stephanie and I.

"Mrs. Mazur," I called, "How would you like to take a tour of Rangeman?" I asked. "Frank, Mrs. Plum- would you like to come, too?"

At least that way my Babe only had Mama to deal with.

"Hold on!" Edna exclaimed. "I'll have to put all of my teeth in if I'm gonna meet those fine men out there!" She squealed. "The girls at the 'Clip 'n Curl' are going to be so jealous!" She shuffled her little bird legs into the bathroom, grabbing her teeth and some paste out of her purse.

I may have to give my men a raise if she hangs out here often.

"Edna?" Mama called out. "Are you looking for someone?" Oh no! Mama has a gleam in her eye! This can't be good!

"Lady," Mrs. Mazur came out of the bathroom, adjusting her corset, "I'm always looking, but I can't never find anyone who can handle All. This. Woman!" she said, skimming her bony hands over her body. Now, I've taken a lot of torture with a blank face, but even I had to grimace at that one.

"I think I know just the man for you!" Mama hopped up and down, clapping.

Who was this woman? Mama's not ….nice.

"Oh Carlos! Don't you think Uncle Roberto would be perfect for her?" She squealed, looking from Mrs. Mazur to me.

Now I see why she was so happy. Uncle Roberto was 79, and he had been hinting to Mama that he wanted to move in with her and my dad. He was lonely since Aunt Maria passed away.

Uncle Roberto always thought of himself as a ladies' man. I just didn't see it. He wore a gallon of Old Spice every day, hiked his pants up to his chest, and slicked his hair back with so much product that it always looked greasy and wet. Come to think of it, he was kind of perfect for her.

"Do you have a picture?" Mrs. Mazur asked.

The same time Frank asked, "Does he have his own place?"

My mom quickly got out the picture while telling Frank that Uncle Roberto owned 3 houses. Two in Miami, and one in Trenton.

My Babe just laid there in shock, watching it all. I went over to her and whispered, "I think Mama's onto something here. He may actually be perfect for her."

Mrs. Mazur looked at the photo, and clicked her teeth a few times. "Oh boy! Does he have a package on him like this guy?" She nodded towards me.

Mama chuckled, "He wouldn't be a Manoso if he didn't!"

Okay, now that's just gross.

"Well, girlfriend! Set it up! I ain't getting any younger! Pretty soon, my figure's going to go, and I won't be able to dress like this!" Mrs. Mazur said.

"Excellent!" Mama squealed.

The rest of the visit was spent talking about Uncle Roberto. Frank was so happy I think I saw tears in his eyes. I was just glad to get their minds off of Stephanie and I for a while.

As they were all leaving though, Frank leveled me with a stare, and said, "You're not off the hook yet, mister! You will do right by my daughter, and you WILL give me a grandson!"

"IN WEDLOCK!" Mama yelled from the kitchen.

I just smiled and said, "Thanks for coming by. Now, I'm going to make sure Stephanie's comfortable, and ready for her nap."

Frank narrowed his eyes at me. He knew he wasn't getting any answer out of me right now.

He finally relented. "You're good." He said, and he walked out to the elevator.

I went in and slid next to Stephanie in bed.

"You never nap with me!" She said, surprised.

"Well, I normally don't get secretly engaged, and then dodge several bullets from our parents, either. After seeing your grandma today, I think I've earned a nap." I gently pulled her up against my chest.

She snuggled in, and we slept for most of the afternoon.

It had been two weeks since 'the meeting of the families', as we'd named it. Stephanie still hadn't met my dad, but he was coming soon to take Mama home.

Ella said she'd be coming home soon. I couldn't wait. Mama kept talking about grandbabies, and how Stephanie was getting better. She said pretty soon she was going to start sleeping up in my apartment "so people wouldn't talk."

Stephanie was put on light duty, so she came downstairs in the mornings and did searches for 'Rodriguez'. It was a little practical joke we played on all of the people that did searches. 'Rodriguez' was actually a community inbox that we came up with. Sometimes we would put our own names on the file just to throw off suspicion. It's just fun watching the new trainees snoop around, looking for the fictional Rodriguez. Hey, we get our fun where we can!

It was also two weeks until the big "capture party" Stephanie was planning. She got a band to play, and even made it a themed party. The theme was "Black and White". That way she could wear a white dress without anyone getting suspicious.

We pulled Lester aside one day, and asked him to secretly get ordained online. We let him in on our little secret, and he was happy to be a part of it. We both knew Tank would tell Lula.

Everyone was invited. My brothers and sister were coming, and so were several other family members. Uncle Roberto was near the top of the guest list.

Uncle Roberto and Edna had met the day after her visit to Rangeman. They actually got along really well. After the first day together, Uncle Roberto asked her to move in with him. We thought it was a bit fast. He said time was precious, and he didn't want to waste a moment of it. They've been inseparable ever since.

I sent some men over to the Plum's house and helped Mrs. Mazur move in. She didn't even grope my men once. She said she was a one man woman now, and nobody could live up to her "Latin lover".

Stephanie came bouncing in from downstairs with a huge grin on her face. "Carlos! Guess what?" She was beaming.

I took her in my arms, careful not to bother her healing ribs. "What, Babe?"

"I saw the most amazing thing today! Can you come see it with me?" She was practically jumping in place.

How could I argue with that? "Sure Babe. Where are we going?" I asked. I could easily pull up her GPS and see, but she was so excited, I didn't want to ruin it for her.

"It's a surprise! Come on! I really want you to see!" She was so beautiful. It was nice to see her this excited.

"Okay Babe. Lead the way." I said, following her. I could watch her hips sway forever.

She clasped my hand in hers, and led me to the elevator.

Once we got down to the parking garage, Stephanie covered my eyes with her hands. I had to school myself not to react. I think she caught on, she leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"It's okay Carlos, I've got you."

Well now I wanted a _different_ kind of surprise. The kind I shouldn't have in a parking garage with a ton of cameras! Down Boy!

She walked me over to where I park my cars, I could tell. "Okay, Carlos! Are you ready?" She was so cute! I don't think I'd ever heard her so excited!

She pulled off her hands, and I opened my eyes. I couldn't believe it.

There, sitting in my parking space- was a new, shiny black Porsche Boxter. Just like the one that the garbage truck smashed.

"Babe." was all I could get out. I was so touched that she did this for me. This was probably the first thing she spent her reward money on.

I turned to her, and she was worrying her lip. "I know how much you liked that car. I got it here without anything happening to it!" She kept babbling. I had mercy on her and gave her a bone melting kiss.

When we finally broke apart, I stroked her jaw, and said "Babe." I hope she heard everything I meant in that word. I was overwhelmed by just how much this woman loved me.

"So? Are you ready for a test drive?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Lets go."

Stephanie kissed me again, and handed me the keys. I noticed there was a Batman symbol key chain, and smiled to myself.

I hopped in the car, and decided to have a little fun. I took Steph out to a track that my men use for training, and opened the car up to see what it could do. She squealed with delight when I hit 105mph. I kept going faster, and my Babe loved every minute of it.

When we'd finished with our joy ride, we headed back to Haywood.

I pulled into the garage, and was surprised to see my dad's car parked there. Well, I guess there's no time like the present to introduce him to my Babe.

Stephanie got out of the car, and walked over to my dad's Camaro. "Sweet car! Whose is it?" She asked.

"It's my dad's." I shrugged. "Come on, Babe. I want you to meet my dad." I guided her onto the elevator.

We got to five, and I spotted Mama and Dad over by my office.

"Son," My dad greeted, "Nice to see you again. Your mother says you've got some things to tell me."

I noticed Stephanie was hiding behind me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her next to me.

"Dad, I'd like you to meet my Babe."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Stephanie said, extending her hand.

"Oh no, Mija! The pleasure is all mine!" Dad smiled. "Can I hug you instead of shaking your hand? I already think of you as family, so I think a handshake would be a step backward."

Stephanie giggled, and threw her arms around my dad.

"It's really nice to meet you, Mr. Manoso." Stephanie said, as they broke apart.

"Please Mija! Call me Dad!" He slid his gaze to me, "I hope that one day soon, I will be 'Dad' to you for real."

"Alright, Dad!" Stephanie beamed.

I smiled and stayed silent. My strategy was to neither confirm or deny. It was getting harder every day to keep our engagement a secret. Thank goodness we only have two weeks to go.

**A/N: So? How was it? Please let me know! I think I have one or two more chapters left, and maybe an epilogue. Are there any more loose ends you need me to tie up? Let me know! Thank you so much for reading my little story, and reviewing! (hint, hint!) :o)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi All! Are you ready for a wedding? It should be a fun one!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine…**

Stephanie's POV

I woke up to butterfly kisses trailing from my shoulder up to my earlobe.

"Morning, Carlos." I whispered sleepily.

"Morning, Babe. Happy wedding day." I could feel his smile on my skin.

"Happy wedding day, Carlos." I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed his jaw.

"How are you feeling today, Babe? Any hives?" He teased.

"Not a one. I'm so ready for this! How are you doing?"

"Well, I'm ready to be your husband, if that's what you're asking. Right now, though, I'm a little 'anxious' if you know what I mean." He rocked his hips against my thigh.

"Oh you poor Baby!" I cooed to him. "I'll make it up to you tonight."

I had been cleared for all activity three days ago, but we decided it was close enough, so we were waiting for our wedding night.

I know we had been together once before. And oh, what a night that had been! This time, when we came together, it would be in consummation of our vows. I couldn't wait.

"Fine," he sighed. "If you need me, I'll be in the shower." He huffed and rolled out of bed.

"I love you!" I called out after him, giggling.

Eventually, we both showered, dressed, and had a wonderful breakfast from Ella. We had so much to do today.

Carlos and I have enough dealings with the courthouse that we were sure nobody would think anything was up if they spotted us there. Lester even caught us a skip earlier, so we could use him as an excuse.

So, hand in hand, we walked into the registrar's office, and got our marriage license. It was only twenty bucks more to keep it confidential, so that's what we did.

After we got the license, Carlos went back to Rangeman, and I went to get ready for my "party".

I loved the theme. It was a black and white theme. You know, like the old black and white striped outfits for prisoners.

I had set it up so that everyone who came in got "mug shots" for pictures, and I even put ball and chains and handcuffs in the table centerpieces. I wondered if anyone would figure out the significance ahead of time. Well, I thought it was a funny clue!

All of the decorations were black and white. I had the tablecloths alternating black and white around the room, and even had a black and white dance floor. The stage for the band had one black piano, and on the opposite side there was a white one. I was pretty pleased with myself.

After I had checked out the hotel's ballroom, I headed off to Mr. Alexander's for a day of pampering. I had my hair done, I waxed everything I wanted waxed, and had a mani-pedi. I was feelin' good by then. I had just enough time to go back to our apartment and get dressed.

I had chosen an empire waist white satin gown with sparkly beading across the waistline. It flowed and sparkled, and I knew Carlos would love it.

I had just started buckling my fabulous Jimmy Choos when Carlos came into the bedroom. He was breathtaking in his Armani tux. It was all black, but would you expect anything else?

I think I drooled a little.

"Babe." He growled. His eyes darkened, and I knew what he was thinking. I was right there with him.

"Only a few more hours, Batman!" I soothed. "Let's go have a 'party'!" I straightened up, and fled the bedroom. Way too much temptation in there!

I was suddenly caught by two strong arms, and hauled back into Carlos's embrace.

"Dios, Babe!" He groaned, "I can't wait to be your husband!"

"Well then, let's do this!" I smiled at him.

"Okay Babe," He let me go. "I'll go get our rings out of the safe."

He did, and off we went.

It was so fun seeing all of out friends decked out in black and white. Tank had on a white tux with a matching fedora, while Lula had a zebra striped spandex dress on.

Most of the women opted to wear black dresses, and it looked like I was the only one in all white.

Once we were sure all of our family members were there, I went to find my dad. He may not know it, but he was going to walk me to my groom tonight.

I found Daddy and Mom huddled in the corner with Carlos's family.

"Hey, Pumpkin!" Daddy said, cutting off their conversation when he saw me. Oh yeah, like I couldn't figure out what they were talking about! Internal eye roll!

"Hi Daddy! I'm so glad you all could come!" I said, doing the good hostess thing. I gave everyone in the huddle hugs and kisses.

Mama decided it was time to apply pressure.

"We were just all talking about how nice it is to see you in a white dress!" She hinted. "I can't tell you how good it looks! Maybe you can wear another one for us soon!" My mother was standing next to her nodding enthusiastically.

I tried not to laugh at her pushy suggestion. They were all looking at me expectantly.

"Well, guys! I doubt that's going to happen anytime soon!" I laughed. They had no idea who they were up against!

Just then, Lester's voice came up over the speakers. "Mr. Plum! There you are!" Lester said, shielding his eyes from the spotlight. "Can you escort your lovely daughter up here? I've got something to say!"

My dad looked at me to see if I was okay with that. I smiled and nodded. Daddy held out his arm, and led me to the stage.

"Wait right there." I whispered to him and winked.

"Hey, Ranger!" Lester called, "Can you come up here, too?"

I turned around, and there he was, taking my hand, and leading me up to the top of the stage.

Lester smiled. "Hey everybody! I'm so glad you are all here tonight! Before I go any farther, Mrs. Plum? Mr. and Mrs. Manoso?" he called out, "Can you see back there? Why don't you come to the table right here? Great! Mr. Plum, I think I've got it from here, you can go sit by your wife."

Daddy looked to me, and I nodded that I was fine.

"Oh! Wait! Mr. Plum! I have one thing to ask you!" Lester said as my dad headed over to my mom. Dad turned, and raised an eyebrow at Lester.

"The question is, Mr. Plum," Lester smiled, "Who gives this woman, Stephanie Michelle, to be wedded here today?"

There was a collective gasp in the room, and then the whole place erupted in cheers. All of our parents were in shock! Their mouths were all ajar, and their eyebrows were somewhere in their hairlines. You'd think they won the lottery! All of the sudden our parents were hugging each other and screaming for joy! Luckily, Rangeman monitors the hotel, so we had the whole scene recording back at Haywood from multiple cameras, and we could edit for pictures later.

My Dad stood up and beamed at us. He looked to me for confirmation, and I nodded. "Well then," Daddy called out, "Her mother and I do! Finally!" He finished with the biggest grin on his face.

I looked back at Carlos, and he took my engagement ring out of his pocket and slipped it on my finger.

When the crowd quieted down, Lester said, "Don't worry all! This is legit! A few weeks ago, Boss man and Bomber pulled me aside, and asked me if I would go online and get ordained, so that I could perform the ceremony tonight. So," he looked at Carlos and I, "Are you ready to do this?"

"Let's do it!" I exclaimed, and Carlos nodded.

"Okay." Lester said, getting organized. "Carlos, Do you take this woman, Stephanie Michelle, to be your wife? Do you promise to love her, honor her, protect her, and share yourself with her only, as long as you both shall live?"

Ranger gazed into my eyes, gave me a 200 watt smile, squared his shoulders and confidently said, "I do."

It resonated in my heart, and I knew that my whole life had brought me to this moment. I was created to be with this man, and to spend the rest of my life making him as happy as he has made me.

"Stephanie," Lester broke me out of my epiphany,

"Do you take this man, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, to be your husband? Do you promise to love him, honor him, protect him, and share yourself with only him for as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled triumphantly and said, "I do."

I know there was more to the ceremony, but I tuned out and went on autopilot at that point. I remember placing Carlos's ring on his finger, and I remember the promise I made to him as I slipped it on, but all I could think about was how lucky I was to have him, and how surreal this all was.

I remember Carlos slipping the ring on my finger, and after he made his promise, he kissed the rings on my finger, looking into my eyes. It was the most intimate moment of my life.

I snapped out of it when Lester took a deep breath, and said, "Now, by the power vested in me by the State of New Jersey, and the folks at hunka hunka burning love online ordainment, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride, Boss!"

Ranger took me in his arms, and gave me a huge toe curling kiss right there. When we broke apart, the crowd went crazy!

Our parents rushed the stage and gave us hugs and kisses. I'm pretty sure I saw Mama slap Carlos in the head, but they didn't seem mad at us for surprising them.

"Now I can have a grandson!" My dad shouted and hugged me.

"Not yet, Daddy." I smiled at him. "I want to enjoy my husband for a while."

"Babe." Carlos said, wrapping me in his arms, and holding me, my back to his front. "Lets just see how it goes." he murmured in my ear.

I arched my back enough to look him in the eyes. Was he serious? He smiled at me, and I knew we wouldn't be waiting too long before we start our family. I actually felt a little excited about that.

Just then the Martines joined us. We had flown them out this morning. I felt a little awkward about having Carlos's ex-wife there, but he assured me it would be fine.

"Ranger!" Julie came over and hugged us. "I can't believe you did it! Finally!" She giggled and hugged us again.

Rachel came over and hugged me, and nodded toward Carlos. "Now that's how it's done, Ranger." She smiled. "It looks like you finally figured it out!" She hugged me again. "Congratulations! He looks so happy. I wish you the best!" She smiled at us, and went over to her husband.

Huh. I guess there was no reason to worry. She was really happy for us.

"Girl!" Lula came barreling over. "How come you didn't tell no one you were doin' this?" Her gold tooth glinted in the light. "I am so proud of you! You got Batman! I want all the details Monday at the office!"

"Sorry, Lula," Carlos interrupted. "I'll be taking my _wife _on our honeymoon tomorrow, and we'll be offline for at least two weeks." He gave me a wolf grin.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see tomorrow, Babe." He chuckled, and led me onto the dance floor.

We danced to "Hold On" by Michael Buble for our first dance. It was a beautiful song. We swayed together and he pulled me closer. I heard him singing the words to me quietly. I rested my head on his shoulder, and just tried to commit this moment to memory.

Too soon, the song was over. Daddy came over, and we danced to "The Way You Look Tonight" by Frank Sinatra.

"I'm so proud of you, Pumpkin!" Daddy said, twirling me around. "That's a good man you have over there. Be good to each other, okay?"

"Always, Daddy." I answered.

We spent the night laughing and dancing with all of our friends and family. I met all of my in-laws, but please don't ask me to tell you who was who! There's a ton of us Manosos out there!

Uncle Roberto and Grandma wished us the best, and asked Lester to marry them too. He agreed, and they rushed to the Registrar's office and got the license before they closed. So, a few hours after I became Mrs. Manoso, Grandma did too. It was a wonderful night.

After a few more hours, Carlos and I said good night to our guests, and we hopped into the Boxter to start our new life together.

"Happy, Mrs. Manoso?" Carlos asked.

"Happier than I ever dreamed." I answered. "This is my happy ending." I sighed contentedly.

"Babe," Carlos reached over the console and took my hand, "This is just the beginning."

**Okay all, I think that's it! I'll have an epilogue soon. Thank you so much for your reviews! You have no idea how much I counted on them! If there's anything you want me to clear up, please let me know, and I'll try to tie it in to my epilogue. Thanks again for reading my fluffy little story!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still not mine**

**Hey guys! Sorry I took a few days off, but real life got in the way!**

Ranger's POV:

"Oh God Carlos!" My Babe moaned. She was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She was wide eyed, and panting.

"Babe, Dios! You're so beautiful!" I murmured to her, brushing a curl from her eyes.

"Carlos, I love you, but shut up! I can't concentrate!"

I think I heard Bobby snort, but he covered it up with a cough.

"You're doing great Stephanie!" Bobby cooed from her other side. Why did _he_ get to talk? Ass.

Stephanie panted and breathed like we learned and soon, that one was over.

"I'm sorry Carlos! I didn't mean it!"

"That's okay, Babe. I know it's the pain talking." I smiled to her. I couldn't believe it. We were finally having our son.

It had been three years since we got married. I took her to a private island in the Caribbean that I had worked security for. It was fabulous. We made love and enjoyed each other's company for two glorious weeks.

After the honeymoon, I gave her options on how she wanted to move forward. I told her that she would be a target because of me, and I needed her to be safe.

I said she could get training, which would be ideal, but she didn't have to. I loved her for her, and I didn't want her to have to change for me. Her second option was to hire a female body guard, so she'd have someone with her at all times.

She decided to get training, which surprised me. I thought for sure she'd want a built in shopping partner. She never disappoints. She did ask to bring Lula along with her. She said if she was going to be miserable, she didn't want to be miserable alone.

I offered to train her, but she thought I'd go too easy on her. She was right. I'd have probably beat the crap out of my men for sparring with her, too.

So, with a heavy heart, I put her on a plane and sent her to a training complex that Tank and I helped design. We even loaned out our men at times for specialized training.

It was in Colorado. Just west of Denver, in the Rocky Mountains. If you can train in that elevation, you can work just about anywhere.

I went out to see her every two weeks, and she was wonderful. Tank and I alternated weeks so that neither one of our girls got too lonely.

I loved seeing her progress. She actually graduated at the top of her class.

At the graduation, Tank proposed to Lula. She was so surprised! We were so happy for them. They asked us to be the Best Man and Matron of Honor at their wedding.

They actually got married at our new house, which Stephanie affectionately calls "the bat cave number two". Stephanie insisted that she buy the house with her reward money, and I could spend as much as I wanted on the security. It was a wonderful compromise.

It was on our two year anniversary that I asked Steph to stop taking her birth control. She agreed, and so I guess that's when we started officially "trying".

It didn't take too long, and here we are! My Babe is getting ready to bring our son into the world! I don't know what I ever did to deserve such a blessing, but I'll take it!

The doctor came in and broke me out of my inner monologue.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manoso! How are we doing here?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes at him. I guess it was up to me to talk.

"Dr. Park, I think Stephanie would like her epidural now, if you don't mind." I said as politely as I could under the circumstances. He seemed to shrink back anyway. Okay, maybe I growled a little at him.

He seemed to regroup quickly and started to lift up Stephanie's sheet. Bobby must've known I was about to lose it, because he quickly explained what was happening.

"Ranger, he's going to check Bombshell to see if she's dilated enough to give her the epidural."

I nodded my assent, and the doctor disappeared between my wife's legs. Stephanie stiffened, and the doctor tried to soothe her. "Its almost over, just a few more seconds, I know it hurts, I'll be as gentle as I can…"

Finally the torture was over. The doctor popped his head up and started removing his gloves. "Well, Mrs. Manoso. You're progressing beautifully! I'll call in the anesthesiologist right away! You're at 6 and a half centimeters. This baby will be here in no time!"

The relief on my Babe's face was beautiful. I didn't know if it was for the epidural or the fact that our son would be there soon.

When the anesthesiologist came in, he strutted in like he owned the place. "Oh, thank God you're here!" Stephanie beamed at him. _Well, it's good to know I can be invisible._ I thought.

As the doctor got my Babe situated, she continued her hero worship. Eventually, he finished and left. After he was gone for a while, I guess the pain left too. Stephanie dozed off.

"How you doin' there, Man?" Bobby came over and nudged me on the shoulder. "You ready for all this?"

I smiled. "More than anything."

"You gonna tell me his name yet?" Bobby quirked a brow.

"No."

The guys at Rangeman had a pool going on what the baby's name was going to be. I wasn't supposed to know about it. I guess Bobby was hoping for some inside information.

After about an hour, Stephanie woke up. "Who put these pillows on my bed?" she asked. She looked down, and saw they were her legs and rolled her eyes. "Nevermind."

"Damn Bombshell! I've never had an epidural, but if you can't even feel your own legs - that's some good stuff right there!" Bobby burst out laughing.

"Babe?" I asked, "Why did we want him in here?"

"At this moment, I really don't remember." She sighed.

A few minutes later our nurse, Shannon, came in to check Stephanie.

"Well, Stephanie - it looks like it's time! Are you ready to hold your son?"

Steph lit up with a beautiful grin. "Absolutely! Lets do it!"

The nurse paged the doctor, and soon the whole room bustled with activity. The baby warmer was turned on, blankets were laid out, and the doctor dropped the end off of the bed, and put Stephanie's legs in stirrups.

"Okay Stephanie! It's time to push, okay? You need to bear down when I say so, and keep pushing for the count of ten."

I crawled into the bed behind her, so I could help bend her forward while she was pushing. I knew I wouldn't miss anything because the nurse set up a mirror so I could see my son make his appearance.

"Okay Stephanie! Push!" The nurse counted to ten, had Stephanie take a breath, and started the count again.

After about ten minutes of pushing, I could see the changes in the mirror. "Babe! He's coming! Do you see him in the mirror?" I couldn't believe how wonderful this moment was. The doctor took Stephanie's hand, and let her touch our son's head as he was crowning.

That gave her the extra incentive she needed, and in the next push, my boy was out! He let out a nice healthy cry, and Bobby let out a huge cheer!

"He's beautiful, Babe." I said reverently. The doctor had me cut the cord, and then he cleaned the baby up some, and laid him on Stephanie's chest.

Her hair was matted to her sweaty head, her mascara was running down her cheeks, she looked exhausted, and I had never seen her look more beautiful.

"Happy Birthday, my little love" Stephanie cooed. All the while Bobby took dozens of pictures.

Stephanie looked up at me, and all I could say was "Thank you, Babe. Proud of you." It seemed to be enough, because after that, she grinned at me and then went back to inspecting our son.

"Are you going to tell me his name NOW?" Bobby asked. I flicked my eyes at Stephanie and she nodded.

"Brown," I said, so proud I thought I would burst. "Meet my son, Michael Carlos Manoso."

"Michael? I like it! I don't think anyone picked it." Bobby mused.

"I know!" Stephanie laughed. "Okay, you need to go let the families know Bobby. It's time for Michael's first meal."

"Okay, okay. I'm going! Congratulations boss, Bomber."

Bobby left, and soon, the doctor left as well. It was just our little family.

"Now this is what I call a happy ending." I said, gazing at my wife and child.

"Oh no, Batman!" Stephanie laughed. "This is just the beginning. We're going to do this, and it's gonna be good!"

I couldn't agree with her more.

THE END

**Okay all! That was the end! Thank you so much for reading. It really was a fun story to write! Take care, Babes!**


End file.
